Saint and Sinner
by princess-snow510
Summary: Orders are just orders until someone gets hurt...or worse falls in love...
1. Chapter 1

_**A good friend of mine has gotten me hooked on Black Butler so badly that I took two day off of work to watch all three seasons and OVA's...I know crazy right, but I totally love it. I'm now in the process of ordering the mangas, so I can read them all lol.**_

_**This is my first BB fanfic and I'm really excited about writing it but nervous all at the same time, I really hope you all enjoy!**_

_**I do not own Black butler, only my own OC's**_

_**Leave a comment below telling me what you think!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:Follow Thy orders Faithfully<p>

The light from the morning sun shined brightly into the meadow. Many kinds of flowers were in full bloom, creating a beautifully colorful scene. In the middle if this meadow was a woman, her magnificent wings out and fluttering gently behind her. In her hands was a small flute, the morning sunshine reflecting off the silver instrument.

The woman then slowly raised the instrument to her pale pink lips and began to play. The unearthly magical music filled the air; the soft alluring sound brought forth many different kinds of animals. They gathered around the form of the angel and listened to her music.

Once the song was done, she gently brought her flute down and put it away in its small black case.

There was a gush of wind to her right, before a familiar male voice spoke.

"Why must I always find you lounging about in the middle realm when there is work to be done?"

"Why must you always ask questions that you know the answer to?" She said turning her head to look at him.

The man chuckled before holding his hand out to her in a gentlemanly gesture.

She put her pale dainty hand in his bigger one and he helped her stand.

He pressed his lips to her hand, as she stared at him.

His perfectly sculpted face was the canvas for his godlike features, full, tempting lips, and stunning, hazel eyes.

He pulled back staring into her eyes trying to relay all his emotions into one look. She couldn't decipher all of them, but the most prominent was… worry.

"What seems to have brought you to me Michael?"

"Our father wishes to speak with you…"He said slowly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes, he wishes to speak to you and you alone…" He trailed off.

She nodded. Now she understood what had him worrisome. Father was singling her out. Although singling her out wasn't a new thing not informing Michael himself of why, was he usually told Michael everything.

"Curious. Well we mustn't keep father waiting."

Michael stared at her a moment longer before nodding his head. His golden wings sprouted before he took to the sky.

She watched him disappear then gave a gentle smile to the wild life that had gathered and said in a soft, musical voice

"It was a pleasure to play for you all, but I must be going. It seems our father wishes to see me.

Her wings spread as she too took to the sky.

_** ~Saint and Sinner~**_

"I see, very well." She said with a bow before leaving the great father's room.

Father's request was clear.

So what was an angel to do? The only thing she could do. Follow the order faithfully and without question.

But first goodbyes were in order, after all she would be away for a while, she would miss comrades.

She walked into the reaper's administration's office only to stop when all eyes turned to look at her.

Her eyes grazed over them before she continued to walk towards the desk.

There was a young red haired reaper leaning against the desk and an equally young raven haired reaper standing up straight.

"My lady-" both men sitting behind them said before standing and bowing.

She nodded to them before looking at the new requites.

"My my, what dashing new requites you have." She said with a smile. "What are your names?"

The red hair male was quick to speak. "My name is Grell. Grell Sutcliff."

She walked over to him, gazing into his eyes. She nodded after a moment seemingly liking what she saw. She ran her fingers through his hair and his nose began to bleed.

She pulled his face closer to hers, so close their lips were practically touching.

"I do so love the color red. Your flame red hair and porcelain skin simply beautiful."

Grell's face went as red as his hair, his nose bleed became worse before he ultimately fainted from blood lose.

She snickered and shook her head in amusement before looking at the other young reaper. "What do they call you?"

"My name is William T. Spears." he said stiffly.

She stood and walked over to him.

She stared into his eyes for a moment before frowning.

"Huh…" she said.

William frowned but didn't say anything.

"What is it my lady?" one of the men asked.

"I was just looking for-" she snapped her fingers as a thought came to her. Without warning she placed her head on his chest.

After a moment she pulled back and this time nodding her satisfaction.

"That's more like it." The said walking away from him not noticing the faint blush on his stoic face.

"These two shall be perfect partners for the exam I am certain, now as for why I am here, have either of you heard from Adrian?"

"No my lady."

She pouted, but nodded understandingly. "I see, well it seems I haven't a choice. I shall be taking my leave then."

She walked over Grell's still unconscious body and threw a smile over her shoulder at William.

"Good luck on your exams, I hope to see both of you in the near future when you are both full-fledged reapers."

With that she disappeared from the reaper facility…

That was the last time anyone had seen the beautiful angel.


	2. Chapter 2

_**thank you cielxbassy for the review I wasn't really sure how my story was going to fare, but one review is better than none, and I love your username lol**_

_**I love Grell's pet name for Sebastian.**_

_**I do not own Black butler, only my own OC's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2. Prey and the Predator...<p>

I blew out a breath and watched my bangs flutter before once more partly covering my eyes.

I looked at the clock for what had to be the twentieth time in five minutes.

Two more minutes. Two more minutes and I could leave.

"Miss Knightly please stay after class." My history professor said sternly walking by my desk.

And I had to stop the childish whine that tried to come out of my mouth.

I couldn't however stop the pout and the glare that I gave him.

The bell rang signaling that class was over.

I watched my fellow class mates leave, my friends shooting me sympathetic looks.

As the last person exited and the door shut ; I began to gather my items and make my way to the front of the classroom.

I stood in front of my professor's desk trying not to fidget under his gaze; I was just barely doing so.

He had a gaze that could make even the devil cry tears.

"Miss Knightly is there a reason that you continue to be a nuisance in my class."

I opened my mouth to decline his accusations when he cut me off.

"You're always dreaming and not paying attention, you make a mockery of me."

"I'm sorry-"

"And what's worse is I cannot kick you out of my class because of how well your grades are. The broad won't allow it." He said frustration and distain leaking from his voice.

I glared at him. Surely he was just toying with me? Just because I daydream from time to time?

"But that doesn't mean I can't punish you." He said seriously. "You have detention."

My jaw practically dropped to the floor. Detention?

"Detention? I have never gotten detention. Ever. You can't do this."

"I can and I am." He said with a smirk.

"Your detention today is two hours reshelving the books in the library you're dismissed." He said smugly before turning his head away from me.

I was fuming. I pivoted my pleated mini skirt and my long, hair fanning around me. I stomped toward the classroom door yanking it open and slamming it closed.

This was going to be a long and painful two hours.

Luckily for me, there weren't that many books that needed to be reshelved so I finished within an hour.

"You're a fast one." The librarian Mrs. Pots said with a kind smile.

I smiled back. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No no deary, I wish I could let you get home early but professor Crawson was very stern about when you should be leaving."

"Oh…" I said my smile faltering just a little. Well there goes my idea of talking her into letting me go early…

Her eyes softened. "But since you already finished I see no reason why you can't enjoy the library, you could even use one of the computers if you'd like."

I smiled and nodded. I supposed time would fly fast if I surfed the web. I thanked her and walked over to a computer desk.

I clicked through random searches until one popped up and caught my interest. It was titled Inuyasha.

There was a list of cartoon…or anime rather episodes.

I read the introduction scoffing at the likely hood of it all. I mean really? A teenage girl who periodically travels back in time to feudal Japan to help a young half demon recover the shards of an orb of great power? Not likely. Not to mention ridiculous, everyone knew there were no such things as half demon of demons for that matter.

I clicked on the first episode anyway.

I watched the first two episodes before shutting down the computer.

I pulled out my phone and smiled when I saw the time. I had effectively killed and hour. I was free to go home.

With a childish grin I quickly collected my items and with a goodbye to Mrs. Pots, I was on my way home.

I quickened my pace when I noticed how late it was outside. I just wanted to make it home safely without any problems, but fate seemed to have a different idea.

**_~Saint and Sinner~_**

"He thought he could hide you here where I couldn't find you…he was mistaken my sweet. It's been a long time since I've seen you Gabriella my love."

My eyes widened and I twirled around to face him.

His eyes of palest watery blue, like a creature who's spent its life in perpetual shadow.

"Felix…" His name escaped my lips. I frowned. Before today I had never seen this man before in my life. How is it that I knew his name.

He slithered closer to me.

I winced as I felt the slight symptoms of a headache forming.

He always seems to slither and ooze from one place to another; skulking, slinking, leering, head bobbing erratically as if it's is too heavy for his thin long neck with a protruding Adam's apple.

His eyes locked on me as he took a step forward I tried to take a step back, but I was frozen with fear. He reached out to touch me.

He had unnaturally long thin fingers, each like the tendril of a parasitic plant, reaching, searching.

I finally come to my senses and snap out of it. I run and by the sound of it he chases me.

He wheezes, whines, whimpers, voice like silk, making inappropriate compliments about me.

His incongruously large feet for the skinny legs with knobbly knees followed closely behind me.

Tears filled my eyes and I pushed forward.

My heart pounded to the beat of my feet racing over the hard ground. Sweat beaded my forehead, causing my hair to cling to it as my throat ached for air, more air. The wind whispered in my ears telling me to run faster. My muscles stretched, pushed harder.

"Run little angel" I heard him taunting from behind. "Run before I clip those wings…"

_**~Saint and Sinner~**_

This was the hunt, and I was the prey. I paid no mind to my direction, escaping being the only thing that mattered.

I was vulnerable; I had never felt so mortal.

My animalistic instincts, buried deep down beneath the morals and etiquette associated with humanity were pulsing through me like a second heartbeat. I was oblivious to all but the goal.

I could not fight I didn't know how, I could not hide without him finding me.

I did not know how much longer I could keep running; I could sense him behind me, rapidly catching up to me.

The concrete streets soon turned to dirt and soil as I ran into the woods.

I push through the leaves with no hesitation. I don't bother looking behind me. I can hear him. His footsteps. His heavy breathing. He's still chasing me. And he's catching up.

I stumble over sticks and logs. Most of my pleated plaid mini skirt ripped and dirty.

It feels like I've been running for hours though it's only been a few minutes. These woods seem to be endless.

My legs ache and I once again think that I can't go on any longer. A branch hits me in the face and I scream. I fall to the ground, hitting my back on a log and losing my breath. I gasp for air, but nothing comes in.

"You can't run forever, my little angel!" his raspy voice screams.

He's not too far behind anymore.

I gulp and get up. I glance around in all directions. Where can I go? Everything looks the same. I shake my head. Every second I waste here, he gets closer.

I dash to my right without thinking. The tears stream from my eyes into my mouth. I hate the bitterness of the taste.

I swerve through tree after tree, through bush after bush. This isn't going to end, is it?

A tree root snatches my ankle and I fall to the ground screaming in pain. I try to get up, but I can't walk. My ankle is broken. I try to take a step, and scream again.

I fall to the ground. This is it. He caught me.

I cover my head with my hands like a turtle shell. I shiver.

I hear footsteps getting slower and slower until they finally stop. He's behind me now.

"Found yo-"

I hear a loud punch, and tensed up.

I poke my head out of my turtle shell, still sobbing and see a tall man in a black trench coat punching my stalker. Blood spurts out of Felix's mouth.

They seemed to exchange some words as Felix and the man fought.

The man has his back turned to me, so I can't see his face.

He give Felix one final punch, before pulling what appeared to be a scythe from his back and slicing him in half.

Felix screamed in pain before falling to the ground, his eyes I just now noticed silted like a cats and glowing bright pink.

I lay on the ground, my ankle throbbing in pain, still shivering and wishing this was just all a bad dream, but I knew this wasn't. This was really happening.

"Who… who are you?" I choke darkness was begging to fog my senses, the pain was becoming unbearable.

The man turns his head to me.

He had glowing green eyes, with long gray hair with a single braid. He had a scar across his face and neck that seemed to make him even more attractive, full lips, and high cheekbones. This man is absolutely gorgeous.

He squinted his eyes at me and tilts his head in what appeared to be a confused state.

The man walked toward me. After securing the big ass Scythe on his back.

It was beautiful in all its darkness. Silver, long and curving blade fastened at an angle with a miniature skeleton, whose skull is wrapped in spiky wires, to a wooden handle.

This should have scared me, but in all honesty it didn't.

I gave him a smile; the kind that you give a friend that you haven't seen in years as he picked me up and held me in his arms.

The last thing I heard was him muttering something about missing angels being the death of his sanity.


	3. Chapter 3

**cielxbassy, thanks for the support.**

**and thank you all for following this fanfic.**

**I do not own black butler, only my own OC's**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3. When in Rome...<p>

I slowly began to regain consciousness just in time to hear voices.

"Hey Sebastian I just found this girl laying on the lawn. I think she's unconscious." I felt someone pick me up.

My eyes snapped open and I push myself out of the unfamiliar arms.

When my feet hit the ground tears instantly flooded my eyes and I fell to my knees. I looked down to see my ankle bruised and swollen.

"Miss, your hurt please allow me to assist you."

I blinked and looked up at him. He was tall really tall, and lean, with short black hair and blood red eyes all wrapped up in a butler suit. Fake smile and all. He looked in a word sinister. My instincts had me backing away from him even though I was in pain.

"Miss please allow us to help you."

I looked over at the other unfamiliar voice.

A young man with short blond hair pulled back by several red hair clips, he had innocent blue eyes, and was dressed in gardener attire.

I stared into his eyes; his eyes were kind unlike the butlers. I nodded towards him.

I scooted closer to him, I didn't want to be anywhere near the butler in my weakened state, something about him was off; he had the hair on my arms standing on edge.

The young gardener scooped me up after getting a look of approval from the butler.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You are on the Phantomhive Estate." The butler said.

"Phantomhive Estate?" I said slowly. "How did I get here?"

They both looked at me in confusion.

"We were going to ask you the same thing." The blond said with a small smile.

I frowned. "I-I don't remember."

They both seemed to frown, although I highly doubted it was for the same reasons.

We entered the large mansion and I was slightly impressed.

I was seated in a chair, and told to wait for the Earl Phantomhive.

I looked down at my ankle and grimaced, it didn't look so good.

"Um, I'm really sorry I've forgotten my manners, my name is Gabriella but friends call me Gabby." I said to the blond. He had been told to wait with me while the butler went to retrieve the head of the house.

"No need for apologies miss, my name is Finnie."

"Pleasure to meet you Finnie." I said with a smile.

I thought about asking if they had any adhesive tape for my ankle but thought better of it.

Guess I have to do this on my own. I started unbuttoning my dirt covered button up.

Finnie blushed. "W-what are you doing?"

I took off my shirt; I had on a lace camisole underneath.

I looked for a tear, and when I found it grinned.

I looked up at Finnie. "My ankle is horribly swollen; I am going to wrap it before it becomes problematic." With that I ripped the sleeve of my blouse off. Finnie's eyes widened but he watched as I took the fabric and carefully wrapped my ankle wincing every now and then.

I tucked in the extra fabric before putting my shirt back on. I was missing a sleeve but that was the least of my worries.

The butler had returned with a young boy with him.

The young boy that or a very short teenager. He had navy blue hair and eyes. He was the definition of slim and delicate. He was dressed in what looked like a Victorian-era styled suit extensive and elegant. He looked like a cute porcelain doll.

Well he would have but his eyes, well eye; the eye that wasn't covered by the black eye patch was cold. Void. And full of suspicion.

He seemed to glare at me and look curious all at the same time.

His eye raked over me, from my head to my shoes seemingly taking in every cut bruise and dirt stain.

"Follow me." The boy says curtly after finishing his examination. He turns and begins to walk away.

The butler looks to me giving me once more that fake smile before holding out his hand.

The hairs on my neck stood.

I shake my head. "No, thank you."

He opens his eyes to stare at me.

I stand on my own, wobbling for a second because of my ankle. I take a deep breath. Pain shoots up from my ankle and I shut my eyes willing the pain to go away.

"Miss please allow me to help you, you are hurt." His cold emotionless voice echoed.

I shake my head before opening my eyes and blowing out a breath.

"No thank you, I'm-I'm fine." I wasn't fine, but there was no way I was letting this guy touch me, every fiber of my being screamed to get distance between the two of us and that exactly what I did.

I didn't care how much pain each step hurt, how much I wanted to cry or pass out.

I held my head high and walked or rather limped passed the butler towards where I saw the young boy walking.

Hopefully taking me to his parents.

I felt eyes staring at me and just knew it was the butler, I didn't say anything though, I didn't want to talk to him if I didn't have too.

I followed the boy up to what I was guessing a study and sitting behind a huge desk was the young boy.

I frowned looking around for an adult.

"Who are you? What is your name?" The young boy asks as he studied me some more.

"I'm Gabriella. Gabriella Knightly but please call me Gabby." I say looking at him, "Um are you parent's home, I need to use a phone to call my mom, she's no doubt freaking out and have called NYPD because I'm not home." I said with a sigh.

The boy looked at me like I was crazy. "What is this NYPD?"

I raised an eyebrow. "The New York Police Department."

"New York?"

"Yeah you know, one of the many 50 states in America. It's where I'm from, you've never heard of New York? Where have you been under a rock or something? But seriously, where are your parents, I need to talk to the owner of this house."

"I am the owner of this house." The boy said chillingly. "I am the Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

I look at him, he looked completely serious, but still he had to be lying right, I burst out laughing.

"Ok, you got me. I almost fell for it." I said wiping a tear from my eye. "Now seriously where are your parents?"

The boy glared at me, probably from me laughing at him.

The butler walked over to the boy's side before whispering something in his ear.

The boy seemed to relax slightly. "Why where you sleeping in my garden?"

I frowned. "I wasn't sleeping in your garden I…I." I touched my head as I felt a headache forming. "I don't remember how I got there. I remember I was running."

My head pounded as I tried to remember.

_Run…run before I clip those wings…._

I rubbed my temples trying to relieve some of the pain. "I was running, some creep, he was chasing me and then nothing."

I frowned my eyes fearful as I looked at him. "W-where am I exactly?"

The boy and the butler seemed to frown. "You are in London."

My eyes nearly popped out of my head. "L-London, I'm half way across the world?"

My knees hit the floor, and I wrapped my arms around. Tears filled my eyes. "Wha-whats todays date?"

The date he told me had me shaking my head at the impossible implications, he simply held up a newspaper.

My eyes widened and my lip trembled as I looked at the date. All of a sudden, the way they talked and what the kid was dressed in made more sense. I was in the past. I was actually stuck in the past. It was impossible, but apparently very possible.

"My mother, she's-she's going to-to…."

How long had I been in London? Did he catch me, well that's obvious, obviously he caught me he had too or else I wouldn't be in London. Oh my god, I'm in London, some creep kidnapped me, and took me to the past. What he's some type of time traveling freak? How did he do it? Oh god what if he…what if he touched me. I wrapped my arms tighter around myself. Oh god oh god oh god. And what's worse my mother my poor mother, she didn't even know, she probably thinks I'm dead in a ditch somewhere. Oh god.

"Miss?" I snapped my head towards the voice the butler was crouching next to me.

"My young master has permitted you stay here for the time being, let me show you to your room."

I stood on shaky legs. He offered to help me but I refused him. I followed behind him slowly; he gives me another one of those fake smiles when he stops.

"Miss Knightly if you need anything please call for me." He says before leaving.

I look around the room, it beautiful in its own way, but the way I was feeling I couldn't quite appreciate it.

I limped over to the bed taking a pillow off before limping over to the window.

I opened it and got a breath taking view of the garden.

I sat on the window sill elevating my ankle and getting lost in the view while letting my mind wonder.

I feel the hairs on my neck stand on edge and sighed. "Even if I am in a different country and in the past, is it customary for people to enter without knocking first?"

I turn to see the butler's surprised face melt to cold indifference. He holds up a dress, and I assume it's for me to wear.

"The young master wishes for you to eat with him so go take a bath and I will help you with your dress…"

I stand and surprisingly my ankle feels a lot better. I frowned applying pressure to it. There's I tiny spark of pain but that is all. Huh.

I follow the butler to the bathroom and I look around. It seemed the whole house was Victorian styled. I sighed this was just further proving that I was in the past.

"Would you like help?" The butler asks as he places a towel on the counter before turning to look at me.

"No, I'm more than capable of washing myself." I said with maybe just a pinch of attitude.

But could you blame me, the guy just basically asked to wash me, it was insulting. I don't care if I was in the past or in the future. What was I? Five?...it also had to do with the idea of him touching me.

He bows and leaves. I quickly take a bath and once I was done drying myself, I pulled on the undergarments the butler left.

I stared at them in distain. It was hideous. I preferred bras and panties any day.

There was a knock on the door and I slowly open it to see the butler holding a corset.

I narrow my eyes at it. "What is that?"

He looked at me like I was an idiot. "It is a corset miss."

"I know what it is, what are you doing with it?"

"It's for you to put on…"

"Why?"

"Because…"

I stared at him waiting for him to elaborate. When he didn't I sighed. I let him put the corset on me; it wasn't as tight as I thought it'd be. Once he was done he put the dress on and attempted to do my hair.

Yes, attempted.

I twisted out of his grasp when I felt his hand touch my hair.

"Thank you for your help…" I said hoping that he would get the message.

When he stood there with the brush still in his hands, I looked him in his eyes, "I can take it from here."

When he hesitated I simply picked up I different brush and brushed my curls out until they were loose waves.

I turned to look at him with a blank look.

His eyes raked over me before he leads me out of the room and to where the young boy was waiting.

I was seated by the boy; I wasn't really sure what I should say so I stayed quiet.

I finally couldn't take the silence and was about to say something at the same moment the boy started speaking.

"Tell me about yourself."

I cocked my head to the side while staring at him.

"Why would you want to know something about me? Are all English people this inquisitive or is it just you?"

He returned my stare. "Do all Americans answer questions with more questions?"

I smiled at him before chuckling "Touché. Very well, let's see." I said folding my fingers together and leaning on them.

"I'm bilingual; I'm fluent in 15 different languages. I-"

"Really." He said with a raised eyebrow "Which are?"

"English obviously." I said with a smile. "French, Spanish, Italian, Chinese, Russian, Dutch, German, Portuguese, Japanese, welsh, Lao, Romanian, Greek and Persian."

He stared at me with disbelief. "Sebastian." he said and the butler walked to his side.

"Are you fluent in these languages?" Ciel asked him.

"I am fluent."

"I want you to converse with her." Ceil said before continuing to eat, while watching us.

The butler nodded. With a bow towards the young boy he turned towards me.

And started firing off questions, I answered them with ease, switching from dialect to dialect as easy as changing underwear.

"So really where are Ciel's parents?" I asked him. After all; my question had yet to be answered.

"My young master's parents died in in a terrible fire several years ago."

My eyes widened as I glance towards Ciel who is watching us with keen eyes.

"That's so tragic." I said as tears threated to fall. "He's just a boy and yet he's all alone. He has to run this place too, that's simply tragic…"

Before I could stop myself I reached over and grabbed his hand. Even though I did it slowly my action still seemed to catch him off guard as he jumped slightly.

"I am so sorry for your loss; no one should have to bare the misfortune of having their loved ones snatched from them, especially someone as young as you are." I smiled as I stared at him in his eyes, my eyes searching I nodded when I saw what I wanted. "But your strong, I can see it in your eye, you're a fighter as well, keep fighting." I said squeezing his hand before letting it go.

He looked at Sebastian before clearing his throat.

I sighed. "I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable, it was not my intention."

Ciel nodded. "What other skills do you have?"

"Um I'm not really sure, I've done many things, I wouldn't call them a skill. I can cook sort of…" I said.

When he raised an eyebrow I sighed, "I just started taking interest not to long ago."

"Oh?"

"Yes, our personal chef had made this wonderful six layered chocolate cake, it was positively sinful." I said with a wistful sigh. "I learned how to make that one cake, that's as far as my cooking knowledge goes."

"And cleaning?"

I shook my head, then shrugged. "We had maids."

"Gardening?"

My eyes brightened, "I love flowers, I like your garden, it reminds me of my own." I said saying the last part with a frown.

I shook my head trying to rid the sadness.

"I've been told I'm quite the archer, I've been taught how to use a sword and how to ride a horse."

"Can you read?"

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Of course I can read. I have knowledge of the history of the world, literature, mathematics, the arts and science."

I frowned. "Why would you ask such a thing, are you not well versed in these subjects?"

His cheeks tinted pink. "Of course I am."

My eyes brightened. "Ahh, right how could I forget, most women of this time don't know how to read unless they are of noble birth, and even then their knowledge is limited correct?"

Ciel nodded.

"Grand. I'm stuck in a time where men are brainwashed to believe that they are superior to women…lovely."

"Are you saying that in your time men aren't?" His voice echoed disbelief.

"In my time women and men are considered equals, mean and women can both get an education, can both work, vote, women have rights, we don't just stand there looking pretty." I smile. "Even though we can if we want."

Ciel and Sebastian looked surprised.

"You're taking me being from the future very well, honestly I would have thought you'd think I was crazy or worse a liar."

Ciel gave me a sinister smile. "How are you so sure that I don't think that?"

I shrugged. "Touché."

Ciel stared at me, and I could see for a spilt second childlike curiosity. "What does this touché mean?"

"Well, besides using it in terms of fencing, touché is also used as another of saying 'you've made a witty, but valid point'."

He raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway.

We continued to eat the rest of our dinner in silence.

The next few days were weird; I felt eyes on me all the time.

I met the maid and the cook Mei-Rin and Baldroy and of course Finnie. They were nice, and I liked them instantly. I still continued to keep my distance from the butler Sebastian though.

Ciel introduced me as a guest to my surprise. I assumed that he would hire me as a maid or something, especially after I offered. I still remembered his facial expression when I brought it up.

He scoffed. "Why would I hire you as a maid and you have no experience?"

"Well, you've made a valid point but cleaning can't be that hard right?"

I picked up a spray bottle and towel and walked over to a window I sprayed the bottle. I dropped it while letting out a string of sugar coated profanities with my hands over my eyes.

"Son off a biscuit eating bulldog!" I cried.

I heard Ciel call for Sebastian, and I second later I was in a bathroom washing whatever cleaning solution that was in that spray bottle out of my eyes.

10 minutes after that fact I'm bashfully taking interest of the kind of carpet that was on the floor in Ciel's study, while he glares at me.

"Well," I said after getting tired of him glaring at me, "Clearly I underestimated what it takes to be a maid."

"Clearly." Ciel said dryly.

I huffed, "Well maybe I could be a cook? I'm sure I could learn some things from Baldroy."

Ciel and Sebastian winced.

"That is out of the question." Ciel said quickly.

"Well then maybe I can help Finnie with the gardening?"

Ceil just shook his head. "You shall stay here as I guest, until we figure out how to send you back to your own time, however we will need a cover story for you."

"But-I, why? Why go through the trouble of keeping me here, I'm no one and useless to you."

Ciel looked at me with a curious expression. "I'm sure you will be some use to me in the future..."

I stared at him in confusion before shrugging. "Well, if you insist. What kind of cover story are we talking about?" My eyes widen as an idea came to me.

"Ohh maybe I can be your ninja assassin." I said with a huge grin as I stood up making karate kicks and chopping motions in the air.

I stopped to look over at Ciel who had an amused expression on his face while Sebastian just stared at me emotionlessly.

"How about, she can be a distant relative of yours young master."

Ceil looked at me.

"Could I really be a cousin of yours?" I asked as I stood directly in front of him, I was several of inches taller than him, and that wasn't because of the heels I was currently wearing. "We look nothing alike though."

My hair, white as fresh fallen snow, and eyes the color of rubies. We were polar opposites, the only thing we seemed to have in common now were our identical facial expressions and pale skin.

"Distant cousin but cousin none the less." Sebastian said as he stared at me with narrowed eyes.

Ciel seemed to agree with him.

"I find that reasonable. From now on you are to be known as Gabriella Knightly Phantomhive, around company."

And so that is how I became a cousin of Ciel's and an official guest of the Phantomhive estate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks dang3rOusbunnY956, I shall keep going!**

**Thank you all for following this fanfic.**

**I do not own black butler, only my own OC's**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4. A Dream is Worth a Thousand Words...<p>

"Do you need something Sebastian?" I said slowly never taking my eyes from the book.

Days had past and the guy still gave me the creeps, I watched him under my eyelashes sometimes and would catch him glancing at me, with a slight frown. He seemed to appear around every freaking corner I turned. And if I were crazy I'd think he was purposely appearing everywhere that I was. But I wasn't crazy; I was just probably interfering with his daily routine since after all now he had to wait on me too.

"Miss Knightly, the young master would like to see you in his study."

I nodded and placed the book back on the shelf where I found it.

I made my way towards the door making sure to walk the farthest path away from Sebastian.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked walking into his study.

He glared at my barging in without knocking.

I smiled innocently. I was from the 21st century; excuse me for lacking a noblewoman's demure manners. And plus I was a family member now, he should have expected as much.

He motioned for me to sit in a chair and I did so.

"How are you enjoying your stay?"

"It's wonderful, you have a lovely house."

He simply nodded.

Sebastian entered the room and I tried to relax but I couldn't, I sat straight up, my body tense.

Ciel noticed this and waited until Sebastian left to comment. "Does Sebastian frighten you?"

"No." I said honestly. "But to be honest the guy does give me the creeps."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I just feel like…I don't know, like something is off about him. He…"

Ciel raised an eyebrow as if to say 'he what?'

"He gives me the same feeling the guy that I remember chasing me, made me feel."

I shivered. "Hunger and darkness…is what I see when I look into his eyes. Eyes that are void of any emotion, a black bottomless pit…"

I looked up to see Ciel studying me. I shook my head and smiled. "But that's just me; I'm sure I just have to get used to him is all."

Ciel nodded slowly although his mind seemed to be elsewhere.

I took that chance to look at all the papers on his desk. They were company percentages.

I walked over to him leaning over his shoulder as a couple of number caught my eyes.

"What are you-" Ciel started when I started talking.

"Dude, you're missing some money." I said bluntly.

"What?"

I pointed on the paper. "See here," I said showing him the different percentages and comparing them to previous percentages.

"This means that someone is siphoning money, little by little."

Ciel scoffed and held an indifferent look.

"You know my mama had an old saying. For want of a nail, the horseshoe was lost. For want of a horseshoe, the steed was lost. For want of a steed, the message was not delivered. For want of an undelivered message, the war was lost. A little bit goes a long way Ciel." I said writing down the estimate of exactly how much money that was stolen.

Ciel's eyes narrowed and his fist clenched…yeah it added to a lot of cash.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention."

I shrugged. "It was nothing at all. It was just a bit of advice, what kind of cousin would I be if I couldn't advice you on the family business..." I said with a smile before walking out of the room.

I was woken the next morning by Mei-Rin, after bathing and getting dressed in a gown I went down stairs for breakfast.

I watched as Ciel threw a dart towards Finnie's head, just before the dart hit him I stopped it with two fingers.

I frowned and dropped it in confusion. How the heck did I just do that?

I looked over to see Ciel staring at me.

"That wouldn't have been very nice if it would have hit its target." I said.

Ciel simply scoffed. "How did you manage to catch that dart?"

I sat down at the table eating some fruit. I shrugged. "I don't know, lucky I guess. I have good reflexes."

"Hmm." Ciel said in thought.

Sebastian decided to burst in.

"Finnie, have you finished weeding the courtyard?"

That's a no, I could tell as he started to fidget.

"Mei-Rin, have you washed the sheets?"

Again another no, I watched as she looked down shamefully and started playing with her fingers.

"Bard, weren't you supposed to be preparing dinner?"

Bard looked the other way, and so another no. Boy did Sebastian have his hands full today.

"Tanaka…" I looked towards the adorable Tanaka. "Well, you're alright as you are."

Sebastian narrowed his red eyes at the trio. "Everyone, if you have time to dawdle about here…THEN YOUR JOBS BETTER BE DONE!"

Finnie, Mei-Rin, and Bard freaked out before running out of the room with terrified screams.

I looked up when Ciel stood up and watched as he left the room.

I had a split second to decide if I was going to stay in the room with Sebastian or follow Ciel.

The answer was simple.

As I made my way to Ciel's study I passed a huge portrait. I stared at it for a moment feeling Sebastian's words wash over me.

"His parents died….."

"I'm sorry, but I do hope your souls rest in peace, your son seems to have a very capable butler, he seems to be in good hands." I said with a smile to the portrait so wrapped up in my one-sided conversation that I didn't notice Sebastian watching me from the shadows.

Opening the door slowly, I was granted with the sight of Ciel sitting at his desk looking over more paperwork.

I frowned, he was still but a child, he should be enjoying life not taking on the full responsibilities of an earl.

"Ciel." He looked up at my voice.

"Um I was just wondering if you'd mind if I kept you company, Sebastian has everyone busy for some strange reason." He continued to stare at me before sighing.

"Sebastian didn't tell you?" He said with a sigh.

"Tell me what?" I said.

"We are having a guest over today." He said indifferently.

"Oh…I see. Do you want me to stay out of sight then…"

"Do not be foolish, you shall stay by my side-" He didn't even get to finish as I embraced him in a hug.

"W-What are you doing?"

"You're just so cute! How can I resist not hugging my adorably sweet cousin!" I felt him try to get out of my grasp before he gave up and sighed.

I pulled back from him. "So do I need to change or is what I'm wearing ok?"

I was wearing a simple long sleeve silk white gown. The sleeves were loose and the top was tight, the bottom was flowy and went to the floor. There weren't any ruffles at all, I loved it.

A light pink blush dusted over his cheeks. "You are fine as you are." He said quickly before looking away from me and calling for Sebastian.

I hugged Ciel once more before sitting down on his desk.

His cheeks darkened and I laughed at his discomfort.

"What's a matter Ciel; am I making you uncomfortable?" I said slyly as I crossed my legs, effectively making my dress hike up.

"You are sitting inappropriately."

"What do you mean? I sit like this all the time you're only just now noticing this."

Ceil looked at me once more before looking away.

I smirked before sighing a pout making its way to my lips. "I wish I had a piece of cake right now."

At that moment, Sebastian walked in, gracing Ciel and I with his presence.

I giggled as Sebastian's eyes widened when he saw me sitting on Ciel's desk while Ciel just sat there with his hands under his chin.

"Gabby and I are hungry. I want to eat something sweet."

"You shouldn't eat, young master. You have dinner with your guest tonight."

"I don't care. Make us a parfait or something."

I licked my lip. A parfait did sound really yummy.

"You really should not."

Ciel just scoffed at Sebastian while closing his eye. I straightened as Ciel stood from his chair.

"Oh, and about the portrait in the hall…" I watched as Ciel walked closer to the window as I heard Sebastian say 'yes' behind me.

"Take it down." Sebastian looked momentarily shocked before he covered it up quickly. "I, Ciel Phantomhive, am the head of the house now."

The tension that appeared around me made me squirm as I looked down at my lap there was something dark and dangerous going on.

Glancing up at Sebastian, he just smiled before bowing.

"Very good, my lord." He turned to leave when I stopped him.

"Sebastian…" I said softly.

His back went ridged before he turned at stared at me with intense eyes.

My eyes widened a frication. "Yes, my lady."

"Might I accompany you?" I had a feeling gnawing in the back of my head ever sense he sent the servant off to do their chores.

I hoped all was well.

I glanced at Ciel and he nodded I looked back over to Sebastian to see his face void of emotion.

For some messed up reason I had a spark of joy at his discomfort.

I smiled as he escorted me from the room. We walked in complete silence.

He seemed like he was about to say something when something in the window caught my eyes.

I gasped. "What happened to the garden?"

Sebastian took a look before disappearing to find Finnie and no doubt the others.

When I finally got over the horrible scene that was the garden and caught up with them in the living room I noticed broken dishes and smelled smoke in the air.

Sebastian was giving them death glares and they all seemed to be shrinking in fear.

"There there." I said softly alerting them to my presence.

"Lady Gabriella." was all I heard before they all started talking at once. I just the just of what they were saying before holding my hand up to silence them.

"So." I said when the stopped talking. "You guys were just trying to help Sebastian?"

They nodded.

"How sweet." I said with a smile before looking at them seriously. "However, we have a guest to soon be arriving."

They gulped. I looked over to Tanaka getting an idea in my head. Sebastian still looked at them evilly like he was plotting the very ways he would kill them slowly.

I reached over and touched his arm. That was a mistake.

A sharp electricl charge zapped me. Time seemed to slow down as I watched Sebastian's eyes flash pink. My eyes widened in shock.

I quickly took my arm away when he flinched from my touch.

"Sebastian." I said softly staring at the ground before motioning towards Tanaka.

He seemed to catch on as he stared at Tanaka.

I walked away as he started giving instruction out to them.

I rubbed my hand as I stepped back into my room. I couldn't shake the pure darkness that seemed to just radiate off Sebastian. I made a metal note to never touch him again. Ever.

But there was something else…something familiar something that was on the tip of my tongue and yet I couldn't think of it for the life of me.

I needed to sleep on it.

~Saint and Sinner~

_I was out of breath, but I had to keep running._

_"You can't run forever, my little angel!" his raspy voice screams._

_I narrowed my eyes with determination. I didn't need to run forever, I just need to out run him for a moment more._

_I broke through the forest into a meadow before turning around to face my pursuer._

_A small object came at me fast, but I was faster as I reached up catching the dagger between my two fingers before it hit me._

_My lip twitched in amusement, as I watched my purser step into the meadow. _

_"__Is that really the best you've got?"_

_"__Considering you spent over the last 10 minutes running from me…"_

_I shrugged. As my eyes sized him up. I could tell he was doing the same._

_"__I haven't come across your kind before."_

_"__We've never needed to cross paths before."_

_He smirked. "Getting tired of sending hatchings to do the job?"_

_"__More like giving a demonstration of how to dispose of you vermin correctly."_

_His eyes slitted, glowing pink._

_Darkness seemed to ooze from him. He was showing his true form trying to scare me._

_I tched, before bringing my hand up to my mouth yawning._

_He grew enraged and charged me._

_Faster than he could catch, I pulled two swords from my back slicing in x motion_

_He stopped checking his body before looking at me and laughing._

_"__You missed." He hissed. Lunging only for me to raise my hand. A small flame sat there._

_Flame. Set. Match._

_I watched indifferently as the demon clutched his body once more stopping his attack. His screams filled the air as he dug his claws into his skin._

_"__What did you do?" he screamed as steam started coming from his body._

_"__Cleansing you of your wickedness,"_

_The flames erupted from his stomach and quickly spread._

_I pulled one sword from my back watching him burn some more before swinging my sword, and cutting off his head._

_The body disintegrated completely._

_"__Poor unfortunate soul…" I whispered softly._

~Saint and Sinner~

I sat up swiftly, grabbing the nearest item which seemed to be silverware and chucking it at my intruder.

I opened my eyes to see Sebastian holding the knife inches from his eye.

I gasped. "I'm so sorry, I-I don't even know why…."

I stopped realizing he was in my room, without permission. I narrowed my eyes. "Why exactly are you in here?"

His eyes narrowed. "The young master wished for you to join him as his guest has just arrived."

"And you couldn't knock?" I said standing and smoothing out my dress.

"I did knock, when I opened the door you seemed to be having some kind of night terror. Did you perhaps remember something."

I shook my head as he escorted me to ceil.

"No I just had a weird dream."

"Oh…" he said. The tone in his voice telling me to share with him.

I grimaced. "Yeah."

Sebastian getting the hint that I wasn't going to spill any information motioned to a door. I walked in.

The man looked at me, a faint blush covered his cheeks.

"Bellissima." he said.

I smiled and curtsied like a lady. "Grazie."

I took notice of Ciel's lingering gaze on the man. Fury lingered in the depths.

This must be the man that's stealing from him.

I smiled brighter at him. Tonight would prove to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys,**

**Just wanted to give a shout out!**

**alemery,dark shadow400,rotten daydreams,Paxloria,dang3rOusbunnY956,cielxbassy**

**Thank you all for reviewing!**

**Paxloria- thanks, I'll use Bardroy if its easier for my readers to understand instead of Baldroy. Also there are only 50 states among those 50, Alaska and Hawaii are included.**

**I do not own black butler, only my own OC's**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5. Your move…<p>

Ciel moved his piece a few spaces as I watched silently by his side.

I was already losing. I really hated this game, I was way better at Chess and Uno.

The Italian next to me smiled as he stared at Ciel. He had already been introduced to me already.

Gabriella Knightly Phantomhive, distant cousin to Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian had been quite dramatic while introducing me. Way to dramatic for my taste but, I digress.

"The progress of spinning technology in East India is truly astonishing. We're also developing quite a top-notch staff…"

I raised an eyebrow at his sudden approach. He was seriously trying to talk about business while playing a game. I frowned we don't even do that in the future.

"'You are bewitched by the eyes of the dead. Rotten luck. I lose a turn."

I smiled at Ciel which he returned with a smirk before immediately turning indifferent. At least someone had their head in the game.

Then the guy once more spoke of business and future success.

"Now is the perfect opportunity. We'd like to expand our company and secure labor force-"

I decided that I had, had enough, even though I sucked at this game, didn't mean I didn't want to know who was ultimately going to be the winner. Even though I had a feeling Ciel would win. I spoke out softly. But he still heard me.

"It's your turn."

Mr. Damian paused before speaking.

"Ah, yes, then if you excuse me…" He spun the top before moving five spaces.

"So, if I might ask for your support in the form of another 12,000 pounds…I believe it would a profitable venture for you, my lord. I would like to become a vehicle for the Funtom Company to make an even bigger name for itself in South Asia-"

Ciel interrupted him.

"You lose a leg in the enchanted forest."

Damian looked up at this.

"It's your turn again. Gabriella has died and I lost a turn, remember?"

I frowned as I looked down at the board game. My person was drowning in, The Lake Memories.

My frown deepened as a cold feeling went down my back. I shook it off. It was just a game. Right?

"Quite." Damian said before doing the same thing he did before except he attempted to move six times.

"Pardon me, but that's three." I said catching his attention. "You lost a leg, as I recall. From now on, you can only go half the number of spaces."

Damian looked at me shocked before laughing. "This is quite a severe board game. Isn't there any way to regain my leg?"

Ciel leaned forward, I watched as his eyes darkened.

"Once you've lost something, you never get it back."

With that, he took a hold of Damian's game piece before moving the required spaces.

"Your body is burnt by the raging flames."

Both Damian and I looked down at the game board. Burning alive, what a horrible way to die, I looked at my piece. But then again drowning wasn't exactly an ideal death either...

Sebastian came in soon after.

"Dinner is served."

I smiled as I was getting hungry. Sebastian's eyes met mine, and my smile grew smaller as he glared at me. I wanted to look away but I couldn't.

Against the will of my mind my body decided to act on autopilot. My lips twitched before stretching into a full blown smirk. Sebastian's narrowed eyes seemed to if possible, narrow further.

"Ah, the dinner in the stone garden? I've been eagerly awaiting it." Damian said standing up when I spoke.

"Then we'll finish playing later." I said after looking at Ciel who nodded.

"I'm not sure that we need to finish it: it's clear that I'll lose." Damian said with a frown.

Ciel and I rose at the same time.

"It's not my style to abandon a game halfway through." Ciel said.

I looked at him before smiling and nodding. He had the right mind set, like me; I never leave a job unfinished.

"Child." Damian muttered under his breath but we all heard him.

Ciel and Sebastian both gave him a death glare while I shot him a disapproving glance.

"I mean, the flexible heart of a child is required of a must be what made the Phantomhive the nation's foremost toy makers. You certainly impress me."

I nodded at his correction. Hopefully Ciel wouldn't hold his mix of words against him.

Sebastian led the way towards the stone garden and seated us all.

"On tonight's menu is a finely-chopped raw beef donburi from our chef Bardroy."

Ciel and the man looked shocked for a moment while I just raised my eyebrow. It's not like I wasn't used to raw meat, I was from the 21st century.

Unfortunately mine seemed to be almost bloody. I looked up at Sebastian to see him smirk at me.

I frowned; the bastard had done this on purpose. I simply raised an eyebrow in his direction before stabbing some beef and eating it.

I slowly swiped my tongue across my upper lip as Sebastian stared at me before I smirked. The joke was on him, I preferred my meats raw.

"And this is… dinner…?" Damian asked unsure.

"Yes. Are you familiar with it?" I looked up to watch Damien's and Sebastian's exchange.

"A traditional cuisine passed down in Japan since ancient times! A treat offered to someone who has done work of note as a sign of gratitude and appreciation! That is the food we call the donburi bowl!"

I sighed rolling my eyes at the serious look on Sebastian's face. He was once again over doing it. This butler was just way too dramatic for me.

Damian however seemed to enjoy Sebastian's theatrics.

"We devised this scheme to show but a small token of our thanks for your devoted efforts on behalf of the Phantom Company."

I withheld my scoff as I heard Finny give his admiration to Sebastian.

"That's the legendary first-rate Phantomhive hospitality for you!"

I looked over at Ciel to see if he was falling for this show. But his facial expression was blank.

It figures as much.

"We've prepared a wine whose bouquet won't clash with the scent of soy sauce. Mey-Rin."

I frowned as I looked at Mey-Rin. Poor girl, she looked so nervous.

"Mey-Rin."

"Y-Yes, Sir!" Mey-Rin stuttered.

Sebastian quickly leaned towards Mey-Rin rather closely; invading her personal space. I grimaced he was such a creep.

"Don't just stand there; pour him a glass of wine."

"R-Right! Yes!" Poor Mey-Rin. I watched as she twirled around in a daze still caught up with what Sebastian had just done to her.

He just totally invaded her personal space. I briefly wondered if Mey-Rin was scared of Sebastian and that's why she was so nervous around him.

I was broken out of my thoughts again as Mey-Rin spilled her wine, making both Sebastian and Ciel's eyes widen in shock.

I quickly grabbed Sebastian's tail-coat and pulled on it. He looked down at me, and I couldn't help but notice how his eyes flashed pink.

I ignored it, and the strong urge to slam his face into the table quickly before pointing at the tablecloth and motioning for him to pull it.

He glared at me, his eyes narrowing to slits, his lip even curled slightly.

I looked over as a drop threatened to fall on the Italian man's lap when Sebastian looked over to Ciel and did exactly what I motioned.

Bard and Finny quickly pulled Mey-Rin out of the area while Damien asked where the tablecloth went.

"I saw a speck of dirt on the tablecloth, so I had it removed. Please pay no mind." I said looking over at him with a smile.

"My deepest apologies, Sir. Please take your time and enjoy dinner." Ciel said.

Damien looked between Ciel and I before bursting out laughing.

"Well… I'm staggered, Lord and Lady Phantomhive. What a truly able man your butler is."

Ciel looked up at this while I looked down at my hands I my lap with a frown on my face.

"He merely did what was proper as my servant." Ciel said.

"My master is quite right. You see, I am merely one hell of a butler."

Sebastian was truly able. But Sebastian was also truly; otherworldly in his abilities.

I chanced a look at him and he was staring directly at me.

His eyes hard and hateful; like I was the very bane of his existence.

I slowly tore my eyes away. Dinner ended shortly after, where I excused myself for the night.

As I walked back to my room I thought about Sebastian. His anger, no more like rage. His pure hatred for me is astounding especially considering we hardly ever talk.

He was an enigma of sorts.

I slipped out of my dress and into my nightgown. Taking all the pins from my hair and letting them fall.

I sat in front of my vanity brushing out the curls.

There was something different. Something wrong about Sebastian.

I stared into my refection. I willed it to give me the answers that I craved.

The more I stared the more agitated I became, I felt like I was missing something.

Something important. Something that was gnawing right on the tip on my subconscious.

I slammed my hand against the vanity to let out some of my frustration.

I glanced but up to the mirror and gasped.

My eyes were as breathtaking as a blazing wildfire.

They hypnotized me. Entranced me.

It was like blood that was splashed and with each ruin had barely contained itself into the iris, rimming the pupil with a gilded layer of sleek water.

Just looking into them would make you fall to your knees in weakness, the power escaping every crevice of your body.

And yet they were my own to claim.

I stared into my eyes, before that dream I had earlier came to mind.

_He smirked. "Getting tired of sending hatchings to do the job?"_

_"More like giving a demonstration of how to dispose of you vermin correctly."_

_His eyes slitted, glowing pink._

_Darkness seemed to ooze from him. He was showing his true form trying to scare me._

I frowned. It didn't make sense.

Well several things didn't make sense. The main one being why I had slain what appeared to be a monster.

I frowned as the scene continued to play in my head.

I was still missing some pieces. The man in my dream, his eyes were slitted and glowed pink just like Sebastian's. Was it a genetic thing? Or was it something else?

And what was that darkness that had practically oozed out of him. I shivered automatically.

And most importantly our conversation.

_He smirked. "Getting tired of sending hatchings to do the job?"_

_"More like giving a demonstration of how to dispose of you vermin correctly."_

What was that all about?

I was blinded with flashing colorful spots and I craved darkness, quiet and stillness.

The pain throbs so violently around my skull that I wondered why it didn't just crack open.

I hated my headaches with a passion. I would always get them. They would also always come at the times they are wanted the least. Like now for example.

They came swiftly, hitting me like a ton of bricks.

And what's worst, I can't just open a drawer and take some aspirin.

I crawled over to my bed, I sighed in satisfaction as my inflamed head met cold pillows.

I didn't take long for me to drift off to sleep.

I was jolted awake when I heard a scream pierce the air.

Without a second thought I ran towards Ciel's study.

Was something wrong? Was Ciel in trouble?

"Ciel!" I shouted slamming open the door to his study.

Ciel was sitting calmly behind his desk, although his eye went wide at my intrusion.

My eyes darted around the room in confusion, were my ears playing tricks on me?

"Is there something wrong?"

"I thought I heard I scream. I thought…" I trailed off as I walked closer towards him. With every step I took my eyes scanned the room. I wasn't sure what I was looking for, but when I realized we were alone; I relaxed.

"You thought?"

"I um…I thought... It's nothing." I said with a blush and a laugh.

I felt Ciel's eyes boring into me as I pulled out the chair in front of him.

"What are you doing?"

I looked at him. "I don't want to be alone, so I'm going to stay with you. I like you Ciel, your presence brings me comfort."

His eye widened more as a blush appeared on his cheeks before he turned away scoffing.

"Whatever."

I smiled before laying down on his desk, it was cool. Most of the pain from my headache was gone but still a slight pain remained.

The odd coolness of the desk would be enough, I thought as I closed my eyes for the second time that night.

I thought I heard someone cry out mama mia, but with my first assumption wrong, I didn't bother asking about it.


End file.
